


Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes

by elegantdalek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean in tight jeans is something Sam can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes

The tight jeans were terrible, and probably the worst thing that could ever happen to him. But Sam thought he could handle it, if he just kept his eyes on Dean’s face instead of his crotch and his legs and his ass and see, this was the problem. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dean’s body.

Sam had grown a bunch in the past year but dad said there wasn’t enough money to buy new clothes, so he’d have to share with Dean. And of course, by this point, Sam actually had longer legs than Dean, so he took the biggest pants, forcing Dean to switch to the tightest jeans he had.

Dean knew he was hot and knew he looked good in them, so he strutted around for the girls, but when it was just the three of them he was almost embarrassed about it. He would try and hide his lower half, or just wear sweatpants all the time. But Sam was obsessed now, so he had to come up with new ways to spy on his brother. He gave up worrying about how strange it was years ago and instead focused on viewing as much as possible.

Sam would sit outside the bathroom when Dean went in to take a shower and try and look through the door crack at him. When they walked together Sam would try and walk behind Dean, so he could watch his beautiful ass move in the tight jeans. It almost became an art form, being able to avert his eyes just before Dean caught him staring at his crotch. Sometimes Sam was almost certain that Dean knew what he was doing and just didn’t say anything.

Then one winter they were staying right across the street from a Y with a giant indoor pool. Dad was insistent that they practice swimming, so every morning they ran across the street, dodging cars, to jump into the pool and swim laps for an hour.

Sam took a gym class a few schools back that required swimming, so he had a bathing suit that fit him. But it had been a long time since Dean was in any sort of swimming situation (if you didn’t count the time Dean jumped into someone’s pool at a party because he was drunk, and Sam totally didn’t, because he was mad he wasn’t there to see it), so when Dean walked out of the changing room that first day Sam almost fell into the pool in shock. Actually he couldn’t jump in fast enough to hide his sudden boner.

Dean’s swimming trunks were skin tight, literally, and everything was on display. It wasn’t fair. They were so small they barely came down to mid-thigh, and Sam could see Dean’s bulging muscles. Not to mention his bulging…bulge. His dick was enormous. Sam could even see the outline of his balls and he was suddenly afraid he was going to come right there in the pool. Before Dean had a chance to jump in and give Sam a noogie or something, he took off swimming down the length of the pool.

Dean yelled after him and jumped in too, but once they were both mostly submerged, it was okay. Dean caught up with Sam and they swam laps together back and forth down the length of the pool. But Dean was still a cocky bastard and his arms were just as gorgeous as his legs and Sam couldn’t wait until he could escape to the showers and relief for his dick.

The next day was just as bad, except it was possible that Dean was even more self-assure, and even worse, there was a group of hot girls at the other end of the pool. Sam watched Dean climb out of the pool about five times to show his body off. The water dripping off his chest made his skin glisten and he was beautiful. It wasn’t fair.

Then the third day, when Sam was questioning whether seeing Dean in skin tight trunks was a blessing or a curse, Dean called out his name while they were changing. Thankfully this place had individual changing stalls, because if Sam had to actually look at Dean naked and not be allowed to do anything about it, he really didn’t think he’d be able to handle that. But then Sam went still when he heard what Dean said. Dean’s bathing suit had ripped while he was putting it on.

“Isn’t there anything you can do about it?” Sam asked, hoping against hope that Dean wouldn’t ask him to go help him or something.

“My dick’s kinda hanging out, Sammy. Not unless you want me to skinny dip.” Sam had to throw his hand over his mouth to avoid moaning out loud.

“Let’s just leave,” Sam said, trying to force his voice to stay calm. “You’ll have to buy a new suit.” And maybe one of those giant ones, like Sam had, so he didn’t have to keep worrying about shooting off in the community pool.

“You sure? I could just watch you swim.” Sure, but the only thing worse than looking at Dean’s body was thinking about Dean watching him, only him, maybe making some wise cracks about his body, and fuck Sam needed to get out of here.

“No, Dean, let’s just go.” Sam changed back into his winter clothes and it almost hurt to touch his aching cock and force it into his clothes and leave it like that. But then Dean was blessedly covered up in his giant coat as well, and they walked back to the apartment together.

Dad was pissed when Dean told him what happened, and before Sam could try and defend his brother, Dean and dad were out the door and Sam was told to stay put. They came back a few hours later with a bag from Goodwill. Dean looked really upset and Sam tried to talk to him, but dad told him to get his bag and go back to the Y. It didn’t matter that it was the middle of the day now, they still had to swim.

The second they were out the door, Sam asked Dean if he was okay, and for a second Sam thought he was going to say something honest, but then he grinned and asked Sam if he wanted to race across the street. Sam agreed, because it was Dean, and they made it back to the changing rooms.

Since it was so late there weren’t many people around, and when Sam jumped into the pool there was only an older couple on the side and a few girls at the far end. Dean took a long time, so Sam swam a lap while he waited for Dean to get out of the changing room. Finally, when Sam was almost back to the shallow end of the pool, Dean walked out. In a fucking  _speedo_. A  _green and orange_  speedo. Sam burst into a coughing fit because a bunch of water got into his mouth when he forgot to stay afloat.

“You okay, Sam?” Dean called out, and walked over to the edge of the pool. Sam could see everything. Dean’s cock was fucking huge. “Do ya like my new suit? It was the only thing we could find. Pretty snazzy, huh?” Sam started to slip under the water again and Dean immediately jumped in, worried, and grabbed Sam’s arms. “What’s wrong?”

Sam’s heart was beating so fast he didn’t think it was even possible for him to swim right now, but getting away from Dean was the only option, and he somehow managed it. He heard Dean call his name again behind him, but he kept swimming, and after a second Dean caught up with him. They didn’t talk, just swam laps, with Dean looking over cautiously at Sam and Sam trying his hardest not to think about Dean.

But then Dean climbed out because the girls (who were way too old for Dean, by the way) were leaving. He called after them to have a nice night and Sam heard them laugh before the door shut.

“Guess it’s just us, Sam,” Dean said, looking around, water dripping down his thighs, and Dean was right, the elderly couple had left too. “Maybe I should go back after those girls, huh?” Sam’s gaze turned back to Dean, who was sopping wet, and something just snapped.

“No,” Sam yelled, and jumped out of the pool in one fluid motion. Dean’s eyes widened when Sam placed both hands on Dean’s shoulders and pushed his down. “You can’t go after those girls, Dean.” Sam pushed Dean so he was sitting on the tiles of the pool room and Dean complied because he was stunned and unable to avoid submitting to Sam. Sam slid his hands up Dean’s legs, moving them closer to that small piece of fabric, and Dean flinched but didn’t move. “You’re mine,” Sam growled, and finally got his hands on the one part of Dean he’d been dreaming about for years. It was amazing.

“Sammy-“ Dean started, but Sam pushed his thumbs into Dean’s thighs and that shut him up. Dean’s cock went hard remarkably fast and it bulged up obscenely against the fabric of his speedos and so there was nothing Sam could do but lean down and claim the bulge with his mouth. Dean moaned when Sam’s mouth covered the head of his dick through the suit, and Sam took advantage of Dean’s weakened state to run his tongue up and down, covering the length. Dean’s dick was warm and trapped and the entire situation had Sam reeling.

For a moment, after the initial shock wore off, Sam was worried that he was pushing Dean to do something he didn’t want, and no matter how bad Sam wanted it, if Dean didn’t he would stop. But then Sam felt Dean’s hands in his hair, encouraging him, and Sam groaned out, working in earnest. He continued to mouth at Dean’s cock and rubbed his fingers over the obscene swell of his balls. It was heavy and full and made all sorts of sounds come out of Dean’s mouth. Dean’s thighs were thick and strong and Sam leaned over them, pressing his arms into the muscles. He leaned down, lower over Dean’s legs, and finally his own dick was flush with Dean’s calf and he thrusted against it to get some friction.

Suddenly there were tugs at his hair and then soft cries from Dean accompanied a squishy feel through the speedo. Sam pealed the suit back, exposing Dean’s cock, and there was come everywhere, coating the inside of the suit and covering his dick. Sam didn’t hesitate, just licked Dean’s cock clean and then he was shooting off as well into his own bathing suit.

Sam licked Dean clean as he slowed his breathing and he finally sat up, looking into Dean’s eyes. Dean was entirely laid out on the tiles and his whole body was red, flushed with Sam’s work.

Sam didn’t know what to say. They continued to stare at each other, and the come in Sam’s pants was just starting to get uncomfortable when Dean sat up and kissed Sam on the mouth.

Sam was so surprised that he jerked, hard, and unfortunately they were really close to the pool and he fell in. Sam heard Dean call his name through the water and it sounded slow and deep but then he resurfaced, spitting water out of his mouth. He was shocked at what just happened, but then Dean was there right in the pool next to him, holding his back so he didn’t fall, and it was only natural that Dean kissed him again.

They stayed like that, holding each other up and making out, saliva mixing with the chlorine of the pool, until a security guard came in and yelled at them to get out already, since they were closing. Dean laughed and pulled Sam with him out of the pool. Their pruny fingers tangled together and Sam had a feeling the daily swims were going to be a lot more fun now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7xz07PvAT1rqxsdto1_500.png) picture.


End file.
